Secrets
by John Gonzalez
Summary: One by one, the Titans reveal their past, and the death of their parents. One by one, personal relationships grow and grow. One by one, secrets are revealed.


It was 6:30 in the morning. The sun rose slowly over Jump City. And do you know who got up first? It wasn't Robin, It wasn't Cyborg, and it wasn't Starfire.

I bet you already know who goes out of bed first. And it was definitely not Beast Boy.

Raven. It was Raven. She is the one who gets out of bed first.

Raven's alarm clock rings exactly 6:30 A.M. She gets up, brushes her teeth (A/N: who doesn't brush their teeth when they get out of bed?), takes a quick morning shower, and heads to the Tower's roof for a little fresh air (Of course, she took a shower to cool down, just in case she feels a little high in body temperature. But water won't do it all, at least for Raven.)

She, instead of using the elevator like the other Titans, or using her powers, uses the stairs (Hey, exercise is important, especially for Raven) to get to the roof.

Technically, every Titan (except Beast Boy) goes on the roof for fresh air and sun, but She is the one who gets to the roof first.

She arrives at the roof. She stares at the sun for awhile. But she find something else. SOMEONE else.

Yes, Robin likes to go to the roof for fresh morning air. But it wasn't Robin whom she saw...

...It was Beast Boy.

'Thats weird.' Thought Raven. 'Beast Boy doesn't wake up until 11:30.'

Beast Boy senses someone and looks behind his back, and saw Raven.

"C'mon out. I know you're there, Rae. No need to hide." Beast Boy said.

"I wasn't hiding. And don't call me Rae." Raven said.

She came out and stood next, or lets just say 3 feet from Beast Boy.

"What's brings you here, early in the morning?" Raven asked in the most polite way she could.

"Oh, You don't know? I actually wake up at Six, but I just go back to sleep, just for a few more hours. Let's say...Nine o'clock. But when I wake up the second time in the morning, I expect it'll be Nine o'clock. Turns out I always wake up eleven-thirty. So yes, Raven. I do realize I wake up late. Way late." Beast Boy said.

"I wonder."

Beast Boy almost spilled a secret. Luckily, before he said the final words, he stopped himself.

"It's okay. You can tell me. And besides, I'm your friend." She sits down on the Tower edge.

"OK." Beast Boy said as he prepared himself.

"Did you ever feel like you could live a normal life?"

This surprised Raven. She felt the same way all too much.

"Yeah, a little. Why?"

"Look, I know Trigon is your father. But what was your mother like?" Beast Boy asked.

"She was adored in Azarath. But she was gone too soon. And that's all I remember about her. I was raised by the monks of Azarath after she died." Raven said.

"Oh, MY parents were geneticists. They soon became interested in rare species of monkey's. One time they took me to a dream come true. I always wanted to go with my parents on their adventures, that was my first time. But that dream come true turned into a real-life nightmare when a rare species of monkey bit me, and I got an extremely dangerous disease called Sakutia."

"Is that how you got your green-everything?" Raven asked nicely.

"I was getting to that. When my parents found out I was infected, they wanted to use this cure that wasn't even tested yet, but my father used it anyway. It saved my life, but it cost me my looks. My skin, eyes, and hair turned green. Glad I didn't go to school or the kids would make fun of me."

"How did you get your powers?" Raven asked.

"The cure. When my mom was about to be attacked by a rattlesnake, I turned into a mongoose and attacked the rattlesnake. My mother was unarmed for a battle with a rattlesnake so, I had to do something. She's a geneticist, not a snake charmer."

"Where are your parents now?" Raven asked.

Before Beast Boy answered, he sat down on the Tower edge, and began to cry. He covered his face with his hands so Raven wouldn't see his tears. But since Raven's an empath, she already knows.

"They...died. In a boating accident. I already had my powers so, I could've done something. I could've saved them, raven. Its my fault they died.

"No child is responsible for their parent's death."

Then Raven looked back, and saw Robin.

"Robin? Have you been listening?" Raven said.

"Just got here."

Then Robin faced Beast Boy.

"You know what, my parents died when the rope snapped. We were a family circus, and the trapeze rope just snapped, leading them to their death. Bruce Wayne was in the circus with commissioner Jim Gordon of Gotham City, They found me, and Bruce adopted me. Then they caught Tony Zucco. The man responsible for the death's of my parents. Since then, I fell in depression. Then Bruce told me what his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, told him when Bruce's parents died. Since then, Bruce Wayne commited his life to justice, and so did I."

"You're not the only one." Cyborg said as he came out of nowhere.

"You know, BB, Raven and I have something in common."

"And what is that?" Raven said.

"I lost half my body because, I was a star athlete named Victor Stone. I loved my dad, but he didn't have time for me due to his work. And my mother died in a CAR accident. I don't know 'bout my dad."

"That's a shame." Beast Boy said.

"I know. I was in the accident with my mother. Luckily I survived, but she died. Someone told my father, and he rushed to me. And he fixed me with cybernetic parts. My dad saved me that day, one of the best things that happened to both of us, but it cost me ny humanity and normality. Just like Beast Boy."

"Hey, We both just lost our normality. You my friend, are still human." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks, dude."

"I guess we all have a same-different story in our lives." Robin stated.

"Mine is 'the different'." Starfire said as SHE came out of nowhere.

"My parent's didn't die like Robin's, or Beast Boy's, or Cyborg's. My parents died out of grief or 'the depression'." Starfire said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Since Tamaran was war-strucken, my sister Blackfire traded me as a slave so that Tamaran could finally have peace. When my parent's heard about this, they died out of grief. Galfore adopted me, then."

"So, technically, all our biological mom's and some of our dads are dead."

"True. But now we have each other. I have Batman, Starfire has Galfore, Beast Boy HAD the Doom Patrol...Cyborg still has his father..." Robin said.

"Woah, time out, Robin! What about Raven?!" Beast Boy asked (more like protested).

When Raven heard this, she turned away a bit.

"Its okay, guys. I have you, that's good enough." Raven said as she left.

One by one, the Titans left the room. The last one was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was thinking about what the Titans just talked about. Then what Robin said, and what Raven said, ending the conversation.

'We never done that before, maybe we should do that more often.' Beast Boy thought.

'Sentiment.' Said a voice in his head, leaving Beast Boy to smack his head with his hand.

"How do people get voices in their heads that's not even yours?" Beast Boy said as quiet as a whisper, but loud enough to hear. Good thing the Titans were downstairs.

'I better talk to Raven." Beast Boy said as he rushed downstairs.

_**Next Time on Secrets...**_

_"So, is that a yes?" Beast Boy said._

_"Yes." Raven said as they hugged._

_**What's gonna happen before and after?**_

_**Find out next time...**_


End file.
